Oh mon dieu la peste !
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Le titre vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Alors venez donc lire pour voir qui est cette fameuse peste. Attention Yaoi !


_Bijour Bijour  
Aujourd'hui Amour Sucrée ! Du yaoi, encore un Yaoi !  
Le personnage Yuki c'est moi, ou ma sucrette sauf que physiquement, Yuki a des cheveux rouge acajou et long, or, à l'heure ou j'écris, ma sucrette a des cheveux cours et blanc, bref.  
Pour ceux qui veulent m'ajouter dans leurs ami c'est ChibiYu (Fana de Lysandre, mon dieu). Je suis désolè si certain trouvent que mon perso prends beaucoup de place.  
Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

**-Nath, tu m'écoute ?**

Le Nath en question tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice qui se trouvait être Melody, la jeune fille lui parlais d'un truc qu'il n'avait pas suivit, surement quelque chose de futile sur sa vie. Apparemment Mélo c'était mise en tête de sortir avec lui, pas qu'elle lui en avait parlé mais ça se voyais comme nez au milieu du visage. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout, et puis il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment, d'ailleurs, à ce moment même, c'est à cette qu'il pensait avant qu'elle ne le réveille.

**-Non Mélo je ne t'écoutais pas, désolé.  
-Tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre ?**

Comment ça "quelqu'un d'autre" ça sous-entendais qu'actuellement, en ce moment même, il était censé penser à elle ? Si c'était le cas elle était culoté la petite !

**-Oui.  
-Oh, laisse-moi deviner, à Yuki c'est ça ?**

Yuki ? Bien sûr que non, la petite nouvelle était devenue sa confidente, certes ça faisait peu longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient mais il avait appris à apprécier la jeune fille au tempérament de feu. D'ailleurs cette dernière savait qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse, elle avait été la première au courant de ses sentiments et approuvait totalement. Elle avait même sauté de joie.

Flash back

_**-Salut Nath**_

_Yuki, la nouvelle si active venait d'entrer dans la salle des délégués. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé, sachant qu'ils seraient seuls._

_**-Tu voulais me voir ? J'te manque tant que ça ?**__  
__**-Oui je ne peux plus me passer de toi**__ rigola-il. __**Plus sérieusement, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.**__  
__**-Qu'est-ce qui a ? Un événement ? Je ne verrais pas ta sœur pendant plusieurs jours.  
-Yuki, on avait dit quoi pour ma sœur ?  
-Tu m'excuseras hein, mais c'est sortit tout seul.**_

_Nathaniel soupira, décidemment sa meilleure amie et sa sœur ne s'entendront jamais. D'un côté il comprenait la jeune fille aux cheveux Acajous, sa sœur pouvait vraiment être insupportable par moment._

_**-C'es rien qui concerne le Lycée, en fait t'est la seule à qui je peux me confier alors...  
-Oh c'est tes petits problème perso ? Vas-y raconte tout à tata Yuki, je serais muette.**__  
_

_Il sourit, elle n'en donnait pas l'air comme ça mais cette fille était ne vraie tombe quand il s'agissait de secrets, sauf si les secrets en question concernaient des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, ceux-là n'avait qu'a bien se tenir.  
Nath s'installa confortablement en face de la demoiselle._

_**-Y'a quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour que ça soit de l'amitié ou un quelconque sentiment du genre.  
-Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas moi. Quand bien même ça serais le cas tu connais la réponse.  
- Non ce n'est pas toi, toi t'es ma meilleure amie.**_

_Ils se sourirent un moment, un sourire sincère d'amitié et de soutient, c'est deux là s'entendaient à merveille, chose rare et précieuse quand on savait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelque mois seulement. Nathaniel repris._

_**-J'espère que tu ne va pas m'insulter ou quoi, mais je crois que j'aime un garçon.**_

_Il s'arrêta, Nath avait un peu peur, Yuki le regardait fixement et surtout bizarrement. S'il la perdait, il était mal, mais si elle révélait tout dans le lycée, il était encore plus mal._

_**-Nath  
-Heu, oui ?  
-Dis-moi juste, que ce n'est pas Lysandre.  
-Hein ? Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas lui.**__  
_

_Soudain le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina._

_**-Mais c'est génial alors ! Qui c'est ? Je le connais ?  
-Tu le connais.  
-Castiel ?  
-Pourquoi tu tombe toujours dans le mille ?  
-Ah je sais pas mais ça me paraissait logique. Et lui il le sait ?  
-Bien sûr que non, t'imagine un peu comment il pourrait réagir ? S'il le pouvait il m'assassinerait du regard à chaque fois qu'il me croise, tu me vois vraiment me ramener et lui dire "salut Cast, en fait tu ne le sais mais je suis gay et fou amoureux de toi, mais sans rancune, tu m'en veux pas ?"  
-Nath, si tu n'essaye pas tu resteras dans ton coin avec ton amour grandissant au fil des jours. Tu peux pas rester comme ça, je dis pas que tu dois te déclarer comme tu viens de me le raconter, au contraire tu vas le faire fuir comme ça, mais essaye. Là tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais si ça continue tu va en devenir fou.  
-T'exagère pas un peu ?  
-Bon peut-être un tout petit peu, mais juste un peu alors, c'est sérieux. Ecoute, ça va sonner, je te jure que j'en parlerais pas, encore moins à Castiel, mais réfléchit à se que je viens de te dire.**_

Sur ces mots, la cloche sonna le début des cours elle se leva et salua Nathaniel avant de sortir.  
Comme Nath le savait, rien n'avait philtré, enfin presque. La petite survoltée, ambitieuse de trouver le bonheur de son ami, avait été parlé à Lysandre.

_**-Ha Lysandre, j'te cherchais justement !  
-T'est souvent en train de chercher les autres dit moi.  
-Souvent oui. Je vais pas y aller pas quatre chemin, toi qui est la personne la plus proche de Castiel que je connaisse, tu ne saurais pas si il y a quelqu'un qui l'intéresse par hasard ?  
-Pourquoi donc ? Tu veux sortir avec lui ?**__  
_

_Yuki cru sentir une petite pointe de tristesse, mais n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur son objectif principal._

_**-Moi non, mais quelqu'un que je connais bien oui.  
-Maintenant que tu m'en parler il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il aime beaucoup.**_

La petite jubilait, il fallait juste que ça soit la bonne personne et tout irais comme sur des roulettes.

_**-Dit moi que tu n'as pas oublié le nom de cette personne.  
-Ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.**__ Répondit-il légèrement froissé.  
__**-Désolé c'est sorti tout seul, je te propose quelque chose: il faut absolument que je sache qui Castiel aime, Tu me dis qui c'est et je te donne le nom de la personne qui l'aime.**_

Lysandre sembla réfléchir un moment, son expression était en proie à l'hésitation.

_**-Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas une personne de confiance, mais on parle de mon meilleurs ami là, alors toi dit le moi en premier.  
-Très bien, très bien.**_

Elle jeta un regard à droite, un à gauche, un derrière Lysandre et un autre derrière elle pour être sûre puis se pencha vers le garçon et murmura dans son oreille.

_**-Tu me croiras si je te dis que c'est Nath.**_

Lysandre eu un petit sourire...

_**-C'est bien la vérité ?**_

Et Yuki hocha la tête vigoureusement.

_**-Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les rassembler.  
-Tu veux dire que la personne qu'aime Castiel c'est...lui ?  
-Exact, qui l'aurais crut. Que sous leurs bagarres incessantes se cache deux cœurs amoureux.  
-Tu es bien poétique dit moi.  
-C'est qu'ils m'inspirent.**_

Quelques jours après, grâce aux manigances de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, Castiel et Nathaniel se retrouvaient ensembles. Personne à part le petit groupe de quatre et Rosalya n'était au courant, mais c'est se qu'ils voulaient, c'est surtout ce que Nath voulait.

Fin du flash-back

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Nath ne pouvais que les remercier, Castiel le rendait un peu plus amoureux chaque jours.

**-Non je ne pensais pas à Yuki, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça.  
-Oh euh, pour rien.**

Nath haussa les épaules et sortit l'air de rien, sans hésité un seul instant il prit la direction de la salle de répétition de Lysandre et Castiel, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, de son bien-aimé. Lorsqu'il entra sans même avoir le temps d'allumer la lumière, il fut tiré contre un torse qu'il commençait à connaître pas cœur.

**-Fait gaffe blondinette, tu vas te faire bouffer par le méchant Loup si tu te trimballe sans faire attention ou tu vas.  
-Et je suppose que c'est toi le grand méchant Loup.  
-Exact.**

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour venir s'écraser sur les lèvres de sa blondinette, le jeune rebelle posa une main sur les fesses de Nathaniel et l'autre sur sa hanche droite. Au lycée, c'est dans ces moment là, quand ils étaient sûrs que personne ne pouvaient les voir, qu'ils se lâchaient un peu.

**-Allez-y vous gênez pas pour nous, continuez.**

Ou du moins essayaient. C'était sans compter sur leur idiots d'amis que ça semblait amuser de venir les ennuyer dans leurs affaires.

**-Commencez donc par dégager.  
-A je t'arrête mon cher Castiel, mais j'te rappelle qu'on joue tout les deux ici, c'est pas votre salle personnelle.  
-C'est bien ça le problème.**

Ce grognement arracha un rire aux deux intrus qui s'installèrent, aujourd'hui Nath ne voulais pas jouer au petit élève model, il voulait juste se retrouver là, entourer de ses amis et de son homme, juste ça. Le voir jouer lui suffisait amplement.  
Ils repartirent quand le lycée était désert de tout élèves, seul quelque profs restaient encore, et ce n'est pas eux que ça choqueras de voir Nathaniel et Castiel parler calmement.  
Le soir même chacun rentrait chez eux avec le sourire, même Nathaniel, chaque lendemain, pour lui, s'annonçait meilleurs grâce à Castiel.

Le lendemain quelque chose d'assez épique se produisit, dans leur pause de midi. Dix minutes, peut-être un quart d'heure avant la reprise des cours, quand les couloirs commençaient à être plein d'élèves rassasiés.  
Melody et Nath se trouvais au milieu de se couloir, pas loin de la salle des délégués, certain avait commencé à s'attrouper autour et Nathaniel se demandait vraiment à quoi rimait tout ça. La jeune fille bafouilla, un peu avant de pouvoir parler clairement.

**-Sort avec moi.  
-Pardon ?**

Certain rigolaient, allez savoir de qui ils rigolaient, De Melo, de Nath, ou bien les deux ? D'autre plus polis affichaient seulement des mines étonnée.  
Nathaniel lui se demandait juste dans quel guêpier il était fourré. Pourquoi Melody avait tenu à faire ça publiquement ? Alors qu'ils avaient la salle des délégués pour eux tout seul. Après quelque réflexions il en vient à la conclusion que c'était surtout qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il l'aimait et sûre d'elle elle avait voulut rendre ça publique, histoire de montrer fièrement aux autres qu'il lui appartenais, il était partagé entre l'envie de rire aux éclats de la jeune fille et l'envie de la baffer pour avoir monté un tel plan et avoir été aussi calculatrice.  
Il ne fit rien, gardant ses envies pour lui. Le pire c'est qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il réponde par l'affirmative, ce n'est pas dans ces habitude de dire ça, mais quelle cruche !

**-Ne me fait pas répéter une chose aussi gênante.**

La salle des délégués se trouvait à quelque pas, bouffonne ! T'avait cas attendre d'y être, nan mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette fausse timidité, honnêtement il avait juste envie de rire, son plan était tellement visible et si facilement démasquable que s'en était plus comique que pitoyable. Il avait une bonne estime de Melo mais là elle touchait le fond.

**-Non !**

Net et précis, cependant il ne bougeait pas, il aurait bien fuit vers la salle des délégués, mais il voulait voir la tête de Melody face à sa réponse, elle avait relevé la tête, dépitée, déçue, ne semblant pas y croire. Certains rigolèrent encore à cette phrase, notamment pour se moquer de la fille.

**-C'est...Pas possible.  
-Quoi tu va me dire que t'avais préparé ton coup, que t'était sûre de ma réponse, que tu voulais que tout le lycée soit au courant pour pouvoir dire "Regardez-moi, moi qui ai réussi à séduire Nathaniel le délégué, là ou d'autre on échoué."**

Melody voyait rouge, non seulement il l'avait démasqué mais en plus il se foutait ouvertement d'elle. Dire qu'elle avait la rage était peu dire. Tout tombait à l'eau, et en plus elle se faisait ridiculisé en publique, car si tout les monde se marrais maintenant, c'était bel et bien d'elle.

**-Désolé de te décevoir, mais quelqu'un a été plus rapide que toi.**

Soudains tout les monde se tut, c'est que ça devenais intéressant, savoir qui sortait avec Nathaniel les intéressaient tous, c'était indéniable. Même Melody voulais savoir, pour faire la peau à cette personne.

**-A ouais ? Et je sui bien curieuse de savoir qui c'est, je parie que c'est cette cruche de Yuki, vous vous entendez tellement bien tout les deux.**

Ça tombait sous le sens, tellement que certains en hochait la tête. la "cruche en question grinçait des dents , d'où cette idiote se permettait de l'insulter comme ça ? Lysandre la calma un peu en joingant leurs mains.

**-On ne sort pas avec sa meilleure amie**. Répondit-il calmement  
**-Ta meilleure amie ? Et moi alors ? Je suis quoi ? Je te connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle.  
-Et c'est assez pour la préféré à toi.**

Melody fulminais intérieurement, encore cette fille qui passait avant elle.

**-Tu es fous Nath, complètement fou, tu ne sais pas à côté de quoi tu passe.  
-actuellement je dirais que c'est toi la folle, mais pourquoi pas ?  
-Rejette pas ta folie sur les autres. En fait t'est le même fou de ta sœur, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi vous seriez si différent alors que vous êtes frère et sœurs ? J'suis sûre que c'est ça, en fait t'ose pas le dire mais si ça se trouve vous êtes des adeptes de l'inceste et vous faites des trucs louche, ça explique tout.**

La vraie Melody se montrait. Des bruits de talon précipités se faisaient entendre. Un bruit de claquement, Ambre se trouvait entre les deux, Melody avait reculé sous le choc mais n'avait pas perdu son équilibre. Ambre fulminais de rage ça pouvais se lire dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers son frère.

**-Désolé Nath, mais j'en pouvais plus d'entendre cette bécasse débité des conneries plus grosse qu'elle, j'croyais que tu savais mieux choisir tes relations.  
-La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux c'est de ne pas m'avoir laissé le faire moi-même.**

Ambre sourit, il y avait des moments comme ça ou son frère et elle avait se genre de conversation qui les faisaient sentir comme des vrais frères.

**-Alors qui ? Qui ?**

La fauteuse de trouble attira son attention vers elle à nouveau.

**-Tu n'as pas à savoir.  
-c'est moi !**

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venais de percer la foule de spectateur et Nathaniel frappas son front de sa main, il pouvait rester ou il était lui ? C'était déjà assez dure comme sa sans qu'il en rajoute une couche.

**-C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas sortir avec un garçon. Encore moins un garçon comme toi.  
-Pff, tu m'énerve, toujours à croire ce que tu veux croire. Parce que tu t'imagine que sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas qu'une personne fasse quelque chose elle ne le fera pas ? S'il veut sortir avec un garçon il le ferra que tu le veuille ou non.  
-J'ai jamais dit ça !  
-Non, tu l'as juste sous-entendu.  
-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai.**

Sans plus attendre Castiel, saisit la hache du délégué et l'embrassa sans honte devant tout le monde. Nathaniel ne résista pas longtemps, de plus, ça donnerais un prétexte à Melody pour démentir sa relation avec Castiel alors il se laissa faire et répondit au baiser en passant ses mains dans les cheveux rouge sang de son petit-ami.  
Melody, tomba par terre à genoux personne n'y fit attention, les deux amoureux étaient plus occupé à se bisouter et les autres à regarder, estomaqués, seuls trois personne riaient tout seuls devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Castiel tourna un Regard moqueur vers la jeune fille à genoux.

**-Aurais-tu besoin d'une démonstration supplémentaire ?  
-Impossible...**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ?!**

La furie rose sur patte...euh pardon, la directrice arriva en compagnie de Faraize , furieuse de voir tout ces élèves réunis.

**-Encore vous Monsieur Castiel, je vous interdis d'ennuyer Nathaniel et Mademoiselle Melody ! Vous de même mademoiselle Ambre, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sa sœur qu'il faut vous croire tout permis**.

Ambre allais répliquer quand Nath intervins.

**-Je me permets de vous arrêter Madame la directrice. Ils ne sont responsables de rien, pour une fois. C'est Melody qui a tenu des propos dégradant et insultant envers ma sœur et moi-même, Castiel n'a intervenus que pour nous aider.  
-Mademoiselle Melody ? Mais enfin c'et st impossible !  
-C'est exacte madame, je n'ai rien fait moi, c'est Castiel et Ambre qui s'en sont pris à moi sans raison et Nathaniel n'a pas daigner m'aider ou prendre ma défense.**

Et le pire c'est qu'elle jouait les victimes, mais il allait la frapper cette fille, délégué ou pas il allait le faire. Castiel se crispa, Nath passa une main sûr son poing pour le détendre, inutile de cacher quelque chose que tout le monde savait et que la directrice allais bientôt savoir.

**-Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, Madame la directrice, Melody se cherche un alibi, mais j'ai tout le monde ici présent en témoins pour vous prouver qu'elle est fautive.**

Certain hochèrent la tête, complètement d'accort avec lui et surtout trouvant que Melody exagérais beaucoup trop. Un élève quelconque pris son courage à deux mais et avoua avoir filmé la scène qui, au début était bien comique, et ne s'était pas arrêtait lorsque la demoiselle avait pété les plombs. Le bonbon soupira et Convoqua ce jeune garçon ainsi que les trois principaux protagonistes dans son bureau et envoya tout les reste en cours, Nathaniel sourit, le directrice allais être ignoble quand elle allait voir ça, bien fait pour Melody, un coup d'œil vers Castiel, il devinais que les même pensée lui traversait la tête, sans honte, il joignit leurs mains et un sourire éclaira leur visage. Malgré se qui vient de se passer, il était en train de passer une excellente journée.

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser aprés des fans de Melo, mais sachez quand même que je passe en mode ninja pour éviter les tomate que vous me lancez._  
_Et j'accept les massage de pieds des Nath'atticts qui on Melody en horreur (conscience: ça va tu te prends pas pour de la merde ?)_  
_En plus c'est un personnage que j'aime bien malgrès le fait quelle soit piplette, mais j'avais envie de me lacher x)_


End file.
